Camp River Oak
by PinkTigress
Summary: Another tale of the Creekers at summer camp. It's good though...I think. RR and let me know!
1. Movie Night

I don't own any of these characters...or the name of Dawsons Creek or whatever...

"Am I the only one that's bored here?" Joey asks, looking beside her at the faces of her friends, Dawson, Pacey, Andie, Jack and Jen.

"No," everyone except for Pacey exclaims.

"Yeah, wasn't it a rule that the most action-adventure packed movie we were allowed to watch on movie night was Indiana Jones?" Jen asks, tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Die Hard is a classic, Lindley, much better than some sissy with a whip that's afraid of snakes," Pacey says, sticking up for the movie he chose for the night.

"Wasn't it another rule that Pacey isn't allowed to pick the movies?" Joey adds, smirking at Pacey.

"Rules were meant to be broken, Potter," Pacey retorts. "And hey, don't we usually have movie night at Dawson's, not Jens?" He grabs the remote and presses stop as the others let out sighs of relief.

"Thanks Pace, and yes, it is usually tradition that these festivities are held in my house, but...my parents..."

"Are 'rearranging the furniture' again..." Joey finishes, smiling.

"You mean..." Andie wonders.

"Yes, Mitch and Gale are having sex...we all know they hump like rabbits, now let's change the subject," Dawson demands, his face growing pink.

"I think I might be sick," Jack mentions, at the thought of parents still having sex.

A knock is heard at Jen's bedroom door, along with the sound of Grams' voice. "Jennifer? Are you kids done with your movie?"

"Yeah Grams, you can come in. The orgy is done with," Jen replies, smirking. She loves to make her grandmother nervous.

"Jennifer, watch that mouth of yours," Grams warns as she enters. "Oh good, you're all here. I was talking to Mrs. Halen, from the church, and she was so upset. The summer camp that her little girl usually goes to is being closed down because they are short of staff. And well I knew you children were on your summer vacation, and so I volunteered you all for jobs as camp counselors at Camp River Oaks for the summer. Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Not...really, Grams, I was perfectly content with sitting around doing nothing all summer."

"Oh, I will not let you waste your summer this year Jennifer. All of your parents agreed to it, and Josephine, Bessie agreed to it as well. It starts on Saturday; a bus will pick you all up in front of the high school at nine in the morning. It will be a wonderful experience for all of you," she exclaimed, as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"I can't believe this," Joey finally adds after a moment of silence.

"Yet one more way Grams has succeeded in ruining my life," Jen says.

"I don't know, guys, it kind of sounds like fun!" Andie says cheerfully.

They all look at her in disbelief.


	2. The Bus Ride

Once again...I don't own these characters....

At nine o'clock that Saturday morning, the group of teenagers, along with other unfamiliar faces, sits outside of Capeside High School waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Did anyone bring any coffee?" A half asleep Jen asks, to nobody in particular.

"I brought my Mocha Latte, but I was told not to feed the animals," a familiar voice says. They all look up to see Abby Morgan standing with her suitcase and a Starbucks cup. "Well, if it isn't the six biggest losers in Capeside, I am not really expected to spend my summer working with you guys, am I?"

Pacey scowled, unable to deal with such a cretin so early in the morning. "Trust me Abby, we're just as happy about this arrangement as you are," he muttered.

"Oh, sarcasm, I get it...funny," she retorts.

"Hey, there's the bus," Dawson says, as a huge bus, nothing like what any of them expected, turns the corner and drives towards the group.

"Wow," Andie says, impressed. She thought they were going to be riding to the camp in a regular school bus, and this thing looked like it was a band's tour bus.

The bus stopped, and a middle-aged woman stepped out. She was sort of tall, with wild red hair. She wore a white polo shirt with an acorn over the left breast pocket. "Hello, I'm Maureen, the director of Camp River Oak, and your boss for the next 2 months. I'm a pretty good boss, unless you try to mess with me. Now all of you get on the bus and I'll take attendance."

The group did as they were told, each filing onto the bus. Abby first, choosing the seat in the far back, next to a guy from the football team. Dawson and Andie sat together, Jen with Jack, and Pacey took a seat next to Joey, seeing she was by herself.

"This is living the high life, huh Potter? It has a bathroom and everything!" Pacey says, looking toward the back of the bus. He spots Abby, flirting with her seat mate, and groans. "Although I'm sure Abby will be in it the whole time with Mr. Quarterback, doing god knows what."

"Yeah, the whole camp idea didn't appear too dreadful until I heard the devil herself would be joining us. Knowing my luck I'll have to share a tent with her or something," Joey complains.

"Cabins, Joe, we're sleeping in Cabins. Didn't you read the pamphlet that Grams gave us?"

"I skimmed it...sort of..." Joey shrugs.

"Well if you need any facts, Counselor McPhee over there has memorized the whole thing, front to back," Pacey tells her, rolling his eyes. He alerts his attention to the front of the bus where Maureen is clapping her hands to wake everyone up.

"Alright, roll call everyone. Dawson Leery?"

"Right here," Dawson motions, unenthusiastically.

"Lindley, Jennifer."

"I'm here," Jen waves.

"McPhee, Andrea?"

"Present!" Andie raises her hand excitedly.

Maureen smirks.

"McPhee, Jack?"

"Yep," Jack says.

"Morgan, Abby," Maureen reads.

"I'm back here Maureen," Abby replies politely with a fake smile. Dawson and his friends look back at Abby in disbelief.

"Sucking up a little early, are we Abby?" Jen asks.

"I hope I don't have to share a room with Jen, who knows what kind of diseases she's acquired from all her whoring around New York," Abby replies, practically to the entire bus.

"Miss Morgan," Maureen warns, looking at Abby. "I will not tolerate language like that on this bus, or at my camp. We're supposed to be role models for these children, so if I hear one word of profanity come out of anyone's mouth, they get kitchen duties for a week. Now, let me continue. Potter, Joseph."

"Not again," Joey groans, raising her hand. Maureen looks at her puzzled. "It's Josephine...Joey, actually."

"Oh, hm...it appears there has been a mix-up, young lady. I put you in a guy's cabin..."

"Of course you have."

"I guess we can keep you there, we'll just have to put a curtain around your area so you get some privacy. Do you think you can manage?"

"I have to deal with a group of ten year old boys by myself?" Joey asks, panicked.

"No, you'll be helped by a Pacey Witter, and they're thirteen, not ten, good luck."

"Are you joking? I have to live in a cabin with Pacey?"

"Hey!" Pacey says, shocked.

"Ah, so you already know each other, good! Let me continue..."

Joey pouts, but Dawson reassures her. "C'mon, Joe, it's not that dismal. You could be living with..."

"Um, excuse me, Maureen? Are we going to stop for some breakfast by any chance, I'm famished?" Abby exclaims.

Joey looks behind her at Dawson. "I guess you're right, nobody is as bad as Abby," she says.

"Aw, well thanks Joey, you really know how to make a guy feel good," Pacey says, putting his arm across her shoulder. "Just you wait Potter, you and I will be the best of friends by the end of the summer. I can guarantee!"

"And I can guarantee that I have to puke," Andie says, standing and heading for the bathroom.

"She has motion sickness," Jack says, half smiling.

"Great and the trip just started," Jen says, thumbing through an issue of Cosmo.

"What's a matter McPhee, the Prozac took a wrong turn this morning? Or are you now a bulimic head case instead of just a head case in general?" Abby asked as Andie was opening the door.

Andie just stared at Abby with pure disgust, and entered the bathroom.

"Somebody needs to give that witch a muzzle," Dawson adds, standing and walking towards the back. He knocks on the door. "Andie are you alright?"

Andie steps out a moment later, wiping her mouth with a tissue. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Dawson." The two of them find their seats and sit down, both silent for the rest of the trip.

"I wonder if there will be any cute guys at this camp," Jen wonders out loud.

"I get first dibs, if there are," Jack answers, smiling.

"When you find out they're straight, send them my way. If you find out they're jerks, send them to Abby," Jen jokes.

"Pacey, will you move your arm over, you're hogging the arm rest," Joey complains from across the aisle, pushing Pacey's arm over.

"I'm sorry Potter, I can't help it if my massive muscles are too much for you, there's just no controlling these bad boys," he says, flexing for her.

"It's not your muscles, Pacey; it's your massive head that's too much. Now can you please be quiet while I try to sleep?" Joey leans her head against the window, closing her eyes, and finally falling asleep. Pacey watches her sleep and wonders what the summer is going to be like working next to Joey. As a small shiver is sent through Joey's body from the air conditioning on the bus, Pacey grabs his sweatshirt and covers her with it. He looks behind him to see if either Andie or Dawson witnessed his act of kindness, and notices Andie's head rested on Dawson's shoulder, both of whom are sound asleep as well.


	3. Whistle While you Work

Once again...don't own these characters or the show...obviously

An hour and a half later, the bus arrives at the camp and comes to a screeching halt.

"Alright everyone, we're here. Now when you get off the bus, wait over by the cabin right in front and I will give you the cabin assignments, along with the rules and regulations you are to follow while you are here." Maureen announces, as she exits the bus.

"Hey, Jo, wake up, we're here," Pacey nudges Joey until she wakes up, looking around confused.

"Oh...yeah, camp. I forgot. I thought it was some kind of nightmare or something," she replies, sitting up.

"Oh, it'll be a nightmare I'm sure. The worst part is, we're going to be awake for the whole thing," Jack adds, grabbing his bag from the overhead compartment.

"Let the festivities begin!" Pacey announces, as he grabs his bag and walks off of the bus.

"Could you be any more of a dork?" Abby asks, walking down the aisle.

"Abby, I'm sure everyone agrees with me when I say 'shut up'," Joey says, glaring at her, then following Pacey. The others follow Joey and soon everyone is in front of the cabin as Maureen ordered.

"Okay, Maureen, this is a camp, right? So, where are all the campers?" Pacey asks, looking around.

"Good question, Pacey, is it?" Maureen replies, as Pacey nods. "The campers arrive tomorrow, which means you all have twenty four hours to get your cabins ready and approved by me. Now, let me tell you your cabin assignments so you all can go get started."

In the end, Jen and Andie were assigned a cabin of thirteen year old girls together, Dawson and Jack were assigned to the eleven year old boys, Abby and a girl named Charlotte were assigned to the twelve year old girls, and Joey and Pacey were stuck together with the thirteen year old boys.

"Now as for the rules, we already covered the no profanity rule. There is also no drinking, no smoking, no sex, no inappropriate clothing, and no leaving your cabins after curfew. Your curfew is set for nine o'clock, but you kids will have an hour before that where you are free to roam around to other cabins and say hi to each other. Breakfast is at eight in the morning, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at seven. I expect all of your cabins to sit together, and behave. I will come around to all of your cabins separately and give you packets of more rules and regulations, but the main rules I just told you. Now, you all have your room assignments, get to it!"

"Wait, so we have to like, clean the cabin before our kids get here?" Abby asks with disgust.

"Yes, Abby," her co-counselor answers, with a roll of her eyes. "And if I so much as think you're slacking I'll go find Maureen."

"Oh god, they stuck me with a narc, great."

Joey watches Abby and her roommate as she walks with Pacey to her own cabin. "I feel sorry for that poor girl," she says, pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Yeah, no kidding," Pacey replies, as he walks up the stairs to the cabin. He opens the door and looks inside, raising an eyebrow. The place was a wreck, the bunks were filled with cobwebs, the floor had a thick layer of dirt and the screens had so many holes there was really no point in them being there.

"Great, I get to do exactly what it is I was trying to escape for the summer," Joey complains, and sits on a bed. As she sits, a cloud of dust rises from the mattress. "Okay, that's just wretched."

"Come on Jo, it's not that bad. Would you rather be stuck with a crying nephew all summer? No, I think not. Now grab a broom and start sweeping," Pacey demands.

Joey rolls her eyes and sarcastically salutes to Pacey as she grabs the broom from him and stands.

A few hours later, Joey and Pacey finished cleaning and setting up everybody's bunks. With a sigh of relief, Pacey fell back onto his bed.

"Finally!" He says, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, tell me about it. The best part is, by the end of tomorrow this place is going to be a pigsty again with ten thirteen year old boys living here," Joey groans, leaning back against a wall.

"That reminds me, did you want me to help you put up a curtain around your bed or something? I mean if I when I was thirteen I would have taken every chance I could get to see my hot 17 year old counselor naked," Pacey says, grinning.

"You were a very deluded thirteen year old, you know that? Then you always did have a thing for older women, huh Pace?" Joey smirks. "I don't think a curtain is necessary. If any of those little twerps tries anything I'll throw them in the lake. That includes you, too."

"Moi? Trust me, if I wanted to see a naked lady I have a years worth of Playboy in my suitcase to look at," Pacey replies, just as the lunch bell rings.

Since there were no campers there yet, all the counselors were allowed to sit together. Joey, Pacey, Dawson, Jack, Jen and Andie all sat at one table while the rest of the staff was scattered throughout the lunchroom.

"So how do you guys like it so far?" Andie asks everyone.

"Well, the campers aren't here yet, so it's great!" Pacey says, pushing his food around the tray with his fork. "What is this crap, they don't even have food this bad at school!"

"Tuna Surprise," Dawson answers, grimly. "I bet the surprise is that there's absolutely no tuna in here."

Jen looks around and spots Abby's co-counselor, Charlotte, but no sign of Abby. "I wonder where Satan is?"

"Maybe she went back down to the depths of hell where she belongs," Andie mutters.

"Or..." Pacey adds, just as Abby enters with the football player from the bus ride. "Maybe she was rolling around in the woods with Mr. Quarterback...she's definitely got sex hair."

"Maybe they rolled over some poison ivy during their festivities," Joey retorts.

They watch as Maureen walks over to Abby and scolds her for being late.


End file.
